Solitaire
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: Dick and Damian find a little secret Bruce has been keeping for a while. It turns out the Dark Knight isn't always working as hard as he says he is... (nothing bad of course)


**Solitaire**

"Must you insist on _touching_ me all of the time?"

Damian was sitting at the computer in the Batcave, Dick had come from behind and put an arm around him playfully. Damian caught Dick's eyes in his periprial vision. Dick stuck his toungue out at him. Damian rolled his eyes.

"Immature_..."_ he mumbled. Dick snickered. '_That's definatly not the first time I've gotten called immature by a ten year old...'_

"Lighten up Little D."

Damian continued to type codes into the computer.

"What _are_ you doing...?" Dick paused when he saw what Damian had brought up.

"_Solitare?_ Really Damian? You downloaded Solitare on the batcave computer?"

"Don't look at me I didn't do it... I thought you did..." Damian looked surprised, "Oh...does...does Bruce play Solitare down here..."

"Oh my God, Damian, I don't think Batman is always working!" Dick gave Damian a brilliant smile, Damian couldn't help but give a small smile back. Dick doubled over in laughter and Damian held a hand to his mouth as he started giggling.

"The Dark Knight playing Solitaire!" Dick shouted. Damian laughed harder with the picture of the Caped Crusader sitting at the computer playing games.

The Batmobile screeched to a stop in it's parking spot, interrupting the two. Damian and Dick turned at the same time.

"Gee he _still_ does that? Can't he ever just _park_? I remember him doing that when _I_ was Robin..." Dick laughed out loud. Damian even snickered, still in a good mood over their recent discovery.

Batman got out his side and Red Robin got out of his. Batman did not pause before heading to the back of the cave to change from his suit.

"You'd think he hates wearing that cowl the way he always immediately takes it off..." Red Robin said more to himself. Dick stood up streighter and stopped leaning on the computer chair. Red Robin pulled off his mask gently. He walked over and gave Dick a fist bump.

"How've you been, Timmy?"

"Great, Gosh the last time I saw you was when you breifed us for a Young Justice mission..." He looked like he genuinly missed his brother.

"I know," a sad smile passed over both their faces, "well it's good to see you know Timmy."

"And _hello_, Damian! I know your super excited to see me but, God try to keep yourself contained!" Tim said sarcastically while at the same time rolling Damian's chair out of the range of the computer.

"No problem Drake." Damian deadpanned.

"Stop calling me by my last name."

"No." Damian refused to call any of them by there first names, except Bruce of course, whom he simply called 'Father'. Tim turned around and stuck a toungue out at Damian. Dick snickered.

"Oh I see _you've _been teaching him people skills." Damian scowled at Tim while pointing at Dick. Dick stopped snickering and looked in shock as he processed the insult. He looked at Tim and at the same time they both burst into laughter.

"Oh...my... god..." Tim blurted between bouts of laughter, "he's right!" Dick's face was turning red, he was lauging so hard. Damian turned and exited the chair, walking out of the room with a smug smile on his face.

Their laughter finally subsided as Bruce and Alfred entered the room. Dick sat in the computer chair Damian had been using and kicked his feet up on the desk the computer sat on, crossing them casually. Tim leaned against the same computer desk.

"Hey Bruce," Dick was even more cocky then he usually was, and he saw Damian had come back to sit on the cave steps, they smirked at each other, both knowing what Dick was about to ask, "Do you like _Solitaire_..."

Bruce gave a strange look at Dick and pondered the question. Then his face turned comically surprised, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. Dick could see Alfred obviously trying to remain in control over his snickering. After a quick moment Bruce regained his composure and squinted his eyes, trying to figure out if Dick knew his secret.

"Maybe... Why don't we get working." He quickly changed the subject and pushed Dick's feet off the computer desk. _'That was a locked file... I've had that to myself since Dick was Robin...' _

Bruce continued to puzzle over which of his son's discovered the file when he saw Damian snickering from the stairs. It didn't take the world's greatest detective to figure that one out. He pouted silently as he clicked his fingers across the keys

"What's going on here...?" Tim asked, he was the only one unaware of the Solitaire joke. He saw the still snickering Alfred, who obviously had figured out the secret long before the boys. He gave the butler a strange look.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" He searched the faces of Dick, Alfred and Damian and a pouting Bruce, "I obviously missed something..."

Dick and Damian both doubled over with laughter, Tim's confusion making them laugh harder.

"How about we work!" Bruce shouted, swivling back to the computer, obviously trying to change the subject as quick as possible. Dick gave Tim a look that said 'I'll tell you later' and winked. Tim smirked back.

"Or we could just play Solitaire..." Damian mumbled so low Dick and Tim could barely hear him, but they had. Damian couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as Bruce decided ignoring the rest of the Batfamily was the best plan of action.


End file.
